


Это было?

by Tykki



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deathfic, Fix-It, I hate 3.13, M/M, Romance, Sam's POV, Unhealthy Relationships, Why didn't it end like this, i love this otp, lots of violence though, no sex here, that should be considered as a warning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Услышав, что для того, чтобы обрести своё предназначение, ему нужно убить Мохамеда, Сэм шлёт это предназначение вдаль. АУ, начиная примерно с 3.07.Примечания:- POV Сэма;- в гробу я видала финал третьего сезонаБета: bfcure





	Это было?

Сэм знает, что Мохамед, его Мохамед, ещё не вернулся обратно целиком (а и надо ли, чтобы он возвращался целиком? Прямо так-таки целиком, тем самым целиком, который отказался быть с ним и вогнал в себя ножницы?). Но он видел проблеск в глазах той ночью, поэтому захлопнул люк почти испуганно, кидая обидные, неправдивые слова в надежде оттолкнуть. Оттолкнуть Мохамеда — и обмануть Ту, что ждала его и того, кого он приведёт.   
Только Она видела сквозь обман. И подмена не удалась. Сэму было досадно, Сэм был расстроен, но ещё он знал, что нужно найти Мохамеда до того, как нити судеб сплетутся в паутину, потому что тогда паук его съест. Сэм был уверен, что вырвется при любом исходе, но Мохамеда, Мохамеда съедят, и это было единственным, чего ему не хотелось.  
Он побежал.  
Он бежал мимо бункера с разрытой рядом землёй — Мохамед выбрался; мимо лагеря Джонсонов, отводящих детей в сторону, — Мохамед тоже их миновал, а о Феликсе им придётся узнать как-нибудь потом; мимо всех и вся, понимая, что Мохамед тоже бежит, и страшась, что тот добежит до своей смерти. Или что Сэм сам согласится с Ней и станет этой смертью.  
Мохамед нашёл стаю одичалых собак и задержался, охотясь. Много крови, много визгов, летящая клочками шерсть — Сэм нашёл его, привлечённый этим яростным всполохом красок. Нашёл и увёл с собой, затыкая уши, чтобы не слышать Её слова, которые раздавались прямо в голове.  
Сэм знает, что им лучше деться куда-то подальше, исчезнуть с важного-великого пути судеб, который сейчас вьётся вокруг Сиэтла, вокруг Ванессы, он нутром чувствует, что всё всегда связано с Ванессой. Когда-то Мохамед привёл Сэма к ней, а ведь она даже не была Сэму нужна, но с тех пор его и её дороги почти наложились друг на друга, и Сэму это не нужно, совсем не нужно, он давал Ванессе шанс стать для него своей и получил перерезанные сухожилия, и теперь уже всё равно, примет ли она свою натуру зверя, как принял он, или нет. Она опоздала и теперь не важна.  
Важен Мохамед. И Сэм хочет верить, что не опоздал сам, хочет убежать подальше и достучаться до Мохамеда, дотянуться сквозь туман, который почти скрыл от Мохамеда его память и его суть, зацепиться пальцами, как раньше.   
Мохамед его ещё не простил. Сэм это знает. Как знает и то, что Мохамед хочет сбежать от него.  
Обидно.  
Нет, правда.  
— Да что я сделал? — жалуется он, держа за горло мужчину из той группы, на которую они напали сегодня в лесу. — Я всегда был таким, какой есть! А он бы погиб, если бы я взял его с собой! А так погиб не он...  
Мужчина хрипит, но вряд ли в ответ на его слова. Скорее, из-за того, что Сэм вскрыл ему живот секатором и сейчас задумчиво наворачивает на него кишки, машинально стараясь не порвать слишком рано. Но его внимание не здесь: он смотрит на Мохамеда, который в дальнем углу поляны пьёт кого-то, надёжно прижав к земле. Ноги жертвы слабо подёргиваются под ним, когда Мохамед садится и мрачно оглядывается через плечо, видно, чувствуя, что за ним наблюдают. Сегодня он лучше контролирует себя: взмахом руки он прерывает жизнь (или страдания?) жертвы, прежде чем встать и осмотреться в поисках следующей. Пара человек ещё прибита к деревьям их же ножами, и Мохамед расчётливо выбирает, не обращая внимания на ругательства и скулёж. Сэм по охотничьей стойке видит, кого он выбрал... но Мохамед останавливается в середине движения, замирает со сжатыми по бокам кулаками. Сэм удивлённо вскидывает брови, но Мохамед ничего не собирается объяснять, так и стоит, как истукан, посреди поляны, окружённый легко доступными жертвами. Что ж, это лучше, чем необузданная животная кормёжка, наверное...  
Сэм переводит взгляд вниз и обнаруживает две вещи: во-первых, на секаторе образовался симпатичный розовый клубок из влажно поблёскивающих кишок, а во-вторых, их бывший хозяин умер от болевого шока. Досадливо прищёлкнув языком, Сэм отпускает тело, и оно падает на землю, тяня за собой клубок.  
А когда он снова смотрит на Мохамеда, того уже нет на месте. И на поляне вообще.  
Из горла Сэма невольно вырывается смех, тут же переходящий в рык. Он слышит, как Мохамед бежит, обоняет запахи на нём — свежей крови на лице, засохшей крови на одежде, земли и листьев на джинсах; и азарт охоты вскипает, чтобы лопнуть кислыми пузырьками. Не такой охоты хочет Сэм.  
Но он бежит следом, хотя хотел бежать бы вместе, оставляя на поляне удивлённых, наверное, выживших. Ну, если они выковыряют ножи из ладоней в ближайшее время, может быть, им ещё удастся спастись...  
(Конечно, нет.)  
Сэм бежит, расстраиваясь так же, как тогда, как искал Мохамеда в бункере. Всё должно было быть не так! Мохамед должен был стать таким же, как он! Всё помнить, всё знать — но наконец видеть мир так же, как Сэм, и понимать всю радость от того, как жертва дёргается в страхе перед тем, как задёргаться в агонии.  
Сэм не любит злиться на себя (потому что это — короткая боль при отсечении пальца и петля, качающаяся напротив витража), так что он очень не любит вспоминать, что его провели. И вот кому стало лучше? Укуси он Мохамеда сразу, тот бы не забывал себя, не колебался на грани почти животного существования, не  
(умирал)  
нуждался бы сейчас так в тренировках, чтобы восстановить разум...  
Расстояние между ними всё сокращается: Сэм сейчас много сильнее и быстрее. Мохамед уже сам должен понимать, что не убежит, даже если остального толком не понимает.  
Сэм ненавидит его за то, что он не хочет остаться с ним.  
За то, что отрёкся от него, позволив Ванессе бросить Сэма умирать.  
За то, что притворялся, надеясь выторговать жизнь мышки, и зная, что ему самому не будет ничего, что бы он ни заставил её сделать.  
Сэм рычит, снося ладонью какое-то юное деревце, потому что знает: ненависть ничего не меняет. Он всё ещё любит Мохамеда, и ему нужно, чтобы тот хотя бы снова посмотрел на него с узнаванием, как той ночью, когда он обменял его на Феликса и ушёл.  
А Мохамед тем временем останавливается. Видно, понял, что побег не удался. Сэм замедляет бег, а потом и вовсе переходит на шаг, подходя к сидящей на карачках спиной к нему фигурке. Он не сразу понимает, что Мохамед делает, и, склонив голову, заглядывает тому через плечо, раз уж тот больше не убегает.  
Ага.  
Потому что жрёт какую-то тощую лисицу.  
Зарычав с такой яростью, какой не было до этого, Сэм выдёргивает лисицу у него из рук, и Мохамед хлопается на землю, но тут же переворачивается, почти готовый прыгнуть, и ощеривается на Сэма зубами, в которых застряли клочки шерсти и мяса.  
— Никаких животных! — Сэм отбрасывает лисицу и... пытается объяснить. Потому что в прошлый раз не пытался. — Нам нельзя, — он тыкает пальцем себе в лоб, оставляя бурый развод на капюшоне. — Только человеческая кровь делает нас такими, какими мы должны быть.  
Мохамед рычит на него, но на лице его на секунду проскальзывает неуверенность. Это хорошая, разумная неуверенность, и Сэм застывает, чтобы не помешать ей.  
Но Мохамед снова смотрит на лисицу.  
— Мне нужно есть, — упрямо говорит он.  
— Не это, — так же упрямо возражает Сэм. — Вернёмся. Нас ждут люди.  
Мохамед не хочет за ним идти. Но они оба знают, что пока что у него нет выбора.  
Сэм ненавидит Мохамеда за то, что тот не идёт с ним по собственной воле.   
  
Сэм хочет сделать Мохамеда таким, какой он сам. Всегда хотел, потому что ему нужно перетащить Мохамеда в свой мир, а иначе не получится. Долго был уверен, что всё как раз получится, потому что он сможет показать Мохамеду путь, и тот ступит на него до того, как толком всё поймёт.  
Мохамед сделал первый шаг и увидел всё целиком. А дальше ничего не было так, как раньше.  
Сэм яростно обрушивается на людей, которых они выследили сегодня, и брызги крови расчерчивают воздух, бесполезно впитываясь в землю и одежду. Голод всегда здесь, всегда рядом, и Сэм привык то оттягивать время трапезы, наслаждаясь предвкушением, то практично насыщаться каждой каплей до последнего. Ничего из этого он не делает сейчас — люди просто бесполезно мечутся из стороны в сторону, пытаясь убить его, когда он как косой проходит сквозь их ряды, и в сторону летят ошмётки мяса, и Сэму даже всё равно, остались ли целыми пальцы на руках.  
Он останавливается, когда движение вокруг замирает. И, медленно повернувшись вполоборота, вспоминает о том, что вообще-то оно не должно было замереть полностью. Потому что на охоту он выходил не один.  
Мохамед неподвижно стоит в самом центре разрушения, с ног до головы залитый кровью. На глазах Сэма он рассеянно дёргает плечом, стряхивая кусочек чьего-то уха. И смотрит, смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, словно изумляется тому, что сделал Сэм.  
Тишина стоит оглушительная. Сэм не слышит ничего, кроме своего дыхания, да и его, возможно, придумал. И от отчаяния показывает жестами, не произнося вслух:  
«Мы должны были быть вместе. Не так! По-настоящему вместе».  
Мохамед моргает, и на лице его что-то меняется. Сэм не понимает, что именно видит, но Мохамед подходит ближе, стараясь не наступать на трупы, и говорит и жестикулирует, почти повторяя вопрос, который Сэм задал при их знакомстве:  
— Я знаю. Но мы ещё можем быть друзьями?  
Сэм смотрит на его руку, так и застывшую на последнем слове, и вдруг понимает, что они ни разу не говорили так после обращения Мохамеда. Ни разу. Ни разу он не вспомнил то, что их связало.  
«Да, — показывает он. — Можем».  
И Мохамед улыбается, и Сэм чувствует, как ухает вниз сердце, и почти ненавидит это ощущение, но любит всё-таки больше.  
Поэтому и смеётся.  
  
После этого на несколько дней всё становится почти хорошо. Мохамед ведь уже научился останавливаться, не накидываться слепо на ближайшую жертву, научился тогда с ...Феликсом (Сэм не любит вспоминать про Феликса. Не потому, что Феликса жаль, а потому что Сэм хотел обмануть Её, а не получилось), но снова перестал это делать Сэму назло.  
А теперь останавливается, хотя и не всегда. Контролирует себя, хотя это ему даётся с трудом. Сдерживается.  
(Всё было бы проще, обрати его Сэм сразу)  
(Нет, не было бы, Мохамед бы тогда всё помнил)  
(Нет, было бы, лучше бы помнил)  
(Он бы тогда ушёл!)  
(Нет, не ушёл бы!)  
Но он пытается убивать и пить животных, если ему не мешать. И это Сэма очень огорчает.  
Он сам не знает, почему больше: потому что это значит, что где-то там, за густым туманом, прячется часть Мохамеда, которая не хочет убивать людей, или потому что всё-таки вот так Мохамед рискует окончательно стать диким.  
Но сейчас Мохамед хотя бы иногда слушается, когда Сэм просит оставить животных в покое. Особенно если Сэм показывает это жестами.  
Мохамед с восторгом глядит, как двигаются его руки, и язык жестов снова связывает их, как было с самой первой встречи.  
После этого они могут хоть весь день двигаться дальше, и Мохамед не будет жаловаться и огрызаться, даже если устанет, или если солнце всё-таки заденет его под капюшоном и обожжёт.  
Им почти не надо спать, хватает дрёмы иногда, так что они идут и днём, и ночью.  
Сэм любит охотиться днём, потому что люди думают, что опасность угрожает им меньше, чем ночью, и это очень смешно. Но ночная охота хороша для тренировок, потому что Мохамеду надо загонять добычу, когда она готова дать отпор, чтобы кровь вскипела от азарта... а потом не давать себе убить. Иначе жажда крови будет управлять им, а не он — ей.  
Мохамед всё так же ненавидит тренировки и пытается охотиться только днём.  
Но вечерами они играют в игру, которая очень нравится Сэму, потому что Мохамед ждёт от него ответов, а ещё он может сжульничать и выиграть, но главное угадать, где можно соврать, а где нет, чтобы его потом не разоблачили.  
Это игра в воспоминания.  
— Это было? — говорит Мохамед, начиная игру, и Сэм обстригает кусочек кожи на новом пальце, который собирается добавить в своё ожерелье, и кивает, показывая, что слушает. — Сэм. Это было? — досадно слышать, что Мохамед повторяет его имя просто, чтобы не забыть, но Сэм обещал себе потерпеть немного, и он терпит.  
— Что было? — подначивает он, снимая ожерелье из пальцев с шеи и развязывая узел.  
— Ва-анесса, — тянет Мохамед, словно подражая тому, как произносит её имя Сэм, но он не слышал, как Сэм его произносит, не после того, как умер. Ревность и злость вспыхивают в груди Сэма, потому что почему опять Ванесса, почему она, она и так уже столько испортила, как она смела укусить Мохамеда, как Мохамед смел обмануть, что теперь его кровь обратит Сэма обратно, как Ванесса, которая даже не рядом, чуть всё не испортила? Почти всё испортила!   
Да и Мохамед добавляет вопросом:  
— Было? Я с ней ушёл. А тебя оставил?  
И это было не раз, поди попробуй угадай, что он видит. Но Мохамед наклоняет голову вбок, глядя с обычным любопытством, а значит — нет, это не тот раз, когда Сэм открылся им, думая, что они точно его примут, а они не приняли, нет, всё из-за какой-то Сьюзен, которая ослабляла их обоих, а они оставили его в лесу и думали, что это его убьёт, и Мохамед ушёл с ней, с Ванессой, и они прятались за рекой, когда он их догонял, в бреду недавнего обращения...  
Нет. Мохамед говорит о другом. Когда ушёл с Ванессой, пытаясь выманить её к Дмитрию, в первые дни в больнице?.. Да. Да, должно быть, дело в этом.  
— Было, — соглашается Сэм, продевая нить в палец и встряхивая ожерелье, чтобы оно смотрелось ровнее.  
Мохамед выглядит довольным:  
— Я тоже тебя бросал, Сэм!..  
— Было, — недовольно, обиженно ворчит Сэм, и на короткий миг Мохамед снова ему улыбается, красиво и бесхитростно:  
— Сейчас я тебя не бросаю.  
У Сэма теплеет в груди.  
  
Бесхитростные улыбки — это не к Мохамеду.   
То есть, конечно, улыбаться он так всегда умел и, видно, умеет до сих пор, но хитрость за улыбкой всё-таки прячется. Даже если её не замечают.  
Сэм вот, надо же, не заметил в этот раз, хотя казалось бы.  
Он понимает это, проснувшись после очередного недолгого забытья и не найдя Мохамеда. Что хуже — даже не слыша и не чувствуя его присутствия где-то рядом.  
Первая его реакция — страх. Она их всё-таки нашла. Она забрала Мохамеда в отместку за то, что Сэм не исполнил её желание. И больше он никогда-никогда-никогда Мохамеда не увидит.  
Но в пещерке, которую они облюбовали под ночёвку, нет следов борьбы. Зато просто следы есть. Лёгкие, неглубокие следы того, кто неслышно отступал в лес, стараясь, чтобы его не услышали, а когда наконец удалился достаточно, чтобы его поступь смешалась с обычными звуками окружающей их жизни, побежал. Прямо в сторону ближайшей речки, то ли стараясь сбить со следа и уничтожить запах, то ли всё-таки вспомнив, почему там его будет труднее преследовать.  
Сэм запрокидывает голову и воет, воет от злости и тоски, потому что вот он — выбор Мохамеда, и глупо было надеяться на что-то ещё. На мгновение он жалеет о выброшенной шестерёнке с зубами, на мгновение он натягивает нить ожерелья с пальцами, словно раздумывая, не скинуть ли его... но мгновение проходит, и он просто пускается в погоню, и это снова не та погоня, что ему нужна, и он не хочет снова возвращаться на север, потому что там Она и Ванесса, но Мохамед побежал именно туда, а значит, возвращаться надо.  
Хотя тут Сэм даже задумывается — а надо ли? Зачем? Поймать Мохамеда, чтобы он сбежал опять?  
Но собственнический инстинкт быстро заглушает эту мысль: он никому Мохамеда не отдаст. И если тот не хочет быть с ним...   
«Нет», — скулит другой голос, и Сэм знает, что угроза и в самом деле пустая. Он не причинит вреда Мохамеду, иначе какой смысл?  
Но и отпустить он его не может, не может, не может!  
На мосту через речку Сэму попадается парочка людей, и он небрежно, едва ли не одним движением вскрывает горло обоим, а потом, стянув перчатки, зачёрпывает бьющую фонтаном кровь ладонями, пьёт, размазывает по лицу, обтирает о полы одежды. И задумчиво смотрит на парочку, даже в агонии не отпустивших руки друг друга. Он наступает поверх сцепленных пальцев, слушая хруст косточек, но так даже хуже, так они окончательно смешались в единое целое, и это слабость, это — уязвимость, которой Сэм никогда не хотел знать, но всё же не может заставить себя о ней забыть, потому что любовь дарит приятное тепло, и это тепло — такой же наркотик, как кровь и убийства. Такой же и не такой. Не такой по ощущениям, но не менее приятный.  
Сэм привык потакать себе, когда может, поэтому всё ещё ищет это тепло, даже если эти поиски уже гораздо больше похожи на расковыривание гноящейся раны.  
Мохамед его обманул. Мохамед его не любит. Мохамеда стоило бы убить, но так говорила Она, а Ей Сэм больше не подчиняется.  
Поэтому он просто шипит, не понимая, что же именно делать дальше.  
И почти пропускает шорох кустов напротив моста. Удивительно — с его-то обострёнными чувствами он второй раз за день уже что-то пропускает!  
Раздвигая кусты, к нему выходит Мохамед. Сэм молча смотрит на него, не улыбаясь и не давая понять, рад или разозлён этим возвращением.  
— Ты бы меня не догнал, — сразу занимает оборонительную позицию Мохамед. — Я вернулся, потому что захотел.  
— Я бы догнал, — возражает Сэм, и, в целом, это скорее правда, если бы только он не махнул бы рукой в процессе. Или Мохамед до этого не нашёл бы кого-нибудь, кто помешал бы Сэму.  
Ванессу.  
— Не догнал бы.  
— Догнал бы.  
— Нет!  
— Да.   
— Нет!  
— Да!  
На последнем обмене репликами они уже стоят, сжимая вороты друг друга и рыча друг другу в лицо. Сэм перешагнул тела пары, которую убил, а Мохамед на них даже не смотрит.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Моха-амед? — раздражённо выдыхает Сэм, отпуская его (его ворот. Не его).  
— Вспомнить, — не колеблясь, отвечает тот. — ...И есть.  
Тут он, сглатывая, наконец переводит взгляд на убитых людей, но их кровь уже давно впиталась в доски мостика.  
— Никаких животных, — ставит условие Сэм. Мохамед хмурится. — Иначе не вспомнишь. — Мохамед медленно, неохотно кивает, и Сэм не сомневается, что он нарушит это условие при первой возможности. — И мы продолжим тренировки.  
— ...Хорошо, — соглашается Мохамед. И протягивает палец в до боли знакомом жесте. — Друзья?  
— Нет, — поворачивается к нему спиной Сэм. — Пока — нет.  
  
Не стоило им возвращаться даже немного. Сэм теперь чувствует рядом Её присутствие, Она словно дразнит его, появляясь на грани видимости и исчезая, стоит Сэму резко повернуть голову, и каждый раз, как это происходит, Мохамед опять выкидывает какой-нибудь фокус, то вгрызаясь в чьё-то горло без всякой сдержанности, то убегая по цепочке звериных следов, не обращая внимание на рычание Сэма.  
В такие моменты Сэм несчастлив. И думает о том, чтобы вернуться. И понимает, что именно для этого такие моменты и существуют.   
Понимает, но не хочет понимать. После обращения всё должно было стать просто. Он наконец мог полностью воплотить свои устремления, полностью почувствовать мир.  
Если бы Мохамед не занимал столько места в его мире...  
Если бы он всё-таки умер...  
Если бы они никогда не встретились...  
Но Сэм не хочет. Он не хочет чувствовать любовь, но не хочет терять её, зная, сколько мягкого, нежного, тёплого, уязвимого, совершенно ему чужого она несёт.  
Он хотел, чтобы весь мир стал принадлежать ему. Это — часть мира, которая тоже ему покорится.  
Надо только немного потерпеть.  
Ведь, когда Её нет, Мохамед может остановиться, взять за шкирку очередную жертву и, не тронув её, протянуть Сэму.  
— Сэм, — говорит он, и с каждым таким разом он возвращается немного больше, с каждым таким разом его Мохамед немного больше становится собой.  
— Моха-амед, — отвечает Сэм, а потом берёт оцепеневшего от страха человека и отшвыривает его в сторону. Невредимый, тот пару секунд неподвижно лежит на земле — а потом вскакивает на ноги и бежит, бежит, бежит.  
Мохамед дёргается, но остаётся на месте, не сводя глаз с Сэма.  
Любой из них мог бы догнать жертву с лёгкостью. Но ему повезло: сегодняшний урок не в этом.  
— Сэм, — повторяет Мохамед, и в этот раз он помнит имя и помнит, кто перед ним. Сэм в этом не сомневается.  
А вечером того же дня, когда Сэм снимает ожерелье и перебирает пальцы на нём, Мохамед усаживается верхом на его ноги, и игра в воспоминания принимает неожиданный поворот.  
— Было? — говорит Мохамед, и его футболка заскорузла от крови, а на лице — потёки, как и у самого Сэма. Сэму нравится это видеть, нравится, какой вампир получается из Мохамеда, даже если тот всегда их ненавидел и ни за что не хотел становиться одним из них. Но этот маленький факт пока что надёжно спрятан за туманом, и, может, когда туман рассеется, это уже будет неважно. Его Мохамед сейчас спрашивает о другом, и Сэм ободряюще скалит зубы, получая такую же кровавую улыбку в ответ, и уточняет:  
— Что?  
— Это, — говорит Мохамед. И прижимается губами к его губам, и это очень приятное ощущение, у Мохамеда всё ещё пухлые губы, Сэму это очень нравится, Сэм готов насвистывать от удовольствия, потому что Мохамед его, его, его, и никуда не денется, и Сэм никому его не отдаст, и пусть только Она посмеет вернуться, ну уж нет, только не за Мохамедом, только не за его Мохамедом.  
— Так это было? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Мохамед, когда он не отвечает, и Сэм расплывается в улыбке, слизывая с губ чужой (родной!) вкус и кровь. Это самая лучшая смесь в жизни Сэма.  
— Догадайся, — игриво предлагает он, и Мохамед глухо рычит, потому что он терпеть не может, когда Сэм не даёт прямые ответы и вообще не делает так, как он хочет. — Вспомни сам, — не сдаётся Сэм, потому что раньше Мохамед прятал желание, чтобы все делали, как он хочет, за улыбкой и честным взглядом, и Сэм очень хочет увидеть их опять. — Вспомнишь — и станешь ещё немного собой.  
Мохамед сердито отталкивает его и слезает на землю, а потом выпрямляется и пинает какую-то корягу.  
— Мне надоело, — заявляет он. — Хочу охотиться.  
— На сегодня хватит, — непреклонно отказывает Сэм, надевая ожерелье, которое так и держал в руках. Один палец уже слишком разложился, Сэм натыкается практически на жижу и тянет за собой, снимая палец с нити и отбрасывая в сторону. Ну, придётся заменить; но с этим можно подождать до завтра.  
— Хочу есть, — упрямо заявляет Мохамед, разворачиваясь и нюхая воздух, чтобы понять, как далеко от них люди. — Опять собрался меня впроголодь держать, Сэм?  
У него лёгкие танцующие движения, и он не сорвался прочь только потому, что знает — Сэм его догонит.  
— На сегодня хватит, — тоном ниже говорит Сэм, и это не просто прихоть — он чувствует, что Она где-то рядом, ближе, чем люди, и, видимо, Она чем-то занята, иначе уже напала бы. Но не стоит искушать судьбу. — Не ходи никуда. Посиди со мной.  
Он хлопает по земле рядом с собой, но Мохамед тоже умеет отказывать, поэтому садится там, где стоял, буравя Сэма мрачным взглядом исподлобья.  
— Завтра, — обещает Сэм, и тут тоже не искушая судьбу. Потому что стоит опять просчитаться, как его Мохамед опять исчезнет, сделает что-то, что Сэм не предвидел, и только не это, только не опять, он не хочет...  
В горле сам собой рождается тонкий визг, и Мохамед удивлённо смотрит на него, забывая об обиде, а Сэм с минуту тянет высокую ноту, не позволяя себе забыть скамью в часовне и неподвижное тело на ней, потому что никогда, никогда больше...  
— Завтра, — соглашается Мохамед, когда Сэм замолкает. — Но завтра — обязательно.  
— Обязательно, — кивает Сэм.  
  
Кажется, Она отстала.  
Сэм больше её не видит, ни случайно, ни специально, а это значит, что ничего не мешает им убегать всё дальше и дальше от всяческих судьбоносных событий, и с каждым шагом тает по клочку тумана в сознании Мохамеда.  
Ну... где тает, а где прилипает намертво, потому что в те минуты, когда Мохамед холодно приканчивает очередную жертву после того, как напился её крови, Сэм знает, что раньше Мохамед так бы себя не повёл.  
Но он отмахивается от таких мыслей, потому что он хочет, хочет, хочет, чтобы Мохамед так себя вёл. Когда Мохамед забудет и думать о том, что у него была человеческая мораль, они останутся вместе навсегда, и в этот раз Мохамед будет с ним не потому, что сбежать не получается, и не потому, что ждёт от Сэма, что тот поможет ему вспомнить, а просто так.  
И этот момент так близок, что Сэм почти уже его видит, почти может схватить, если вдруг выбросит вперёд руку. Ради него стоило выкинуть зубастое колесо и снова надеть ожерелье из пальцев, ради него стоило идти на уступки с собой, не подталкивать его слишком сильно и ждать, затаив дыхание.  
Когда Мохамед увидит мир так же, как видит Сэм, судьба и предназначение им будут не очень-то нужны. Они будут жить просто так. Просто так.  
Сэм уверен, что больше ничего и не надо.  
Поэтому в эти дни ему особенно неприятно видеть, когда всё-таки наступает регресс, и Мохамед снова резко ныряет к жертве, готовясь вгрызться в горло, как животное.  
Сэм не хочет думать, что это с ним тоже теперь навсегда, слишком неудачным было обращение, слишком долго он ждал...  
И в очередной раз досадливо тянется его остановить, потому что ну сколько можно, нет, его Мохамед никогда не вёл себя как животное и сейчас не должен... но однажды Мохамед останавливается сам и, сжимая горло жертвы крепкой хваткой, поворачивается к Сэму. Тот неотрывно смотрит ему в глаза, а Мохамед усмехается — почти как прежде! — и вскрывает артерию жертвы росчерком ногтя, и кровь хлещет фонтаном, заливая его одежду и лицо, и он облизывается и отряхивается, а потом поднимает над собой жертву, подёргивающуюся в последних слабых конвульсиях, и подставляет язык, позволяя крови течь самой, не терзая горло и не вырывая куски мяса.  
Сэм никогда ещё так им не гордился, как в этот момент.  
Когда приток крови ослабевает, Мохамед разжимает пальцы, позволяя трупу упасть на землю, и жмурится от удовольствия, когда Сэм аплодирует и говорит:  
— Мой Мохамед. Я знал...  
Мгновение — и он уже стоит рядом с Сэмом, стискивая его ворот и спрашивая:  
— Это было?  
В этот раз Сэму спокойно, потому что он понимает, о чём Мохамед спрашивает, и он нагибается, когда Мохамед тянет его на себя, и с готовностью подставляет ему губы. Лицо Мохамеда залито кровью, и Сэм смеётся, покрывая мелкими поцелуями нос, щёки, веки, лоб, слизывая свежую, взрывающуюся мириадами оттенков вкуса на языке кровь.  
— Это было? — нетерпеливо повторяет Мохамед, и Сэм с улыбкой отвечает:  
— Не было.  
Мохамед недоверчиво на него смотрит и фыркает, и Сэм улыбается шире и шире, так, что кто другой испугался бы, но не Мохамед, с чего бы Мохамеду его бояться?  
— Но это может быть сейчас, — обещает Сэм. — Что угодно может быть. В нашем мире теперь возможно всё. В нашем с тобой мире, Мохамед.  
  
А потом наступает день, когда Мохамед встаёт очень прямо и, вытирая кровь с губ и подбородка, говорит:  
— Я убил сестру, чтобы не дать её обратить. Потому что она уже была такой, как они. Это было?  
— М-м... — тянет Сэм, глядя на него очень внимательно, потому что он не знает ответа, но слышит это «они».  
Мохамед снова вытирает лицо и смотрит на свои перепачканные кровью руки, словно видит их впервые. Обводит взглядом всё вокруг и наконец останавливается на Сэме.  
— Такой, как мы, — тихо заканчивает Мохамед.  
— Да! — улыбается ему Сэм. — Мы! Мы, мы, мы! Мы такие, какие есть. Какими должны быть!  
Мохамед глядит куда-то ему за плечо, но там ничего нет, иначе Сэм бы услышал. А Её Мохамед не видит.  
— Я убил себя, чтобы не стать таким, — выдыхает он. — Это было?  
Этого вопроса Сэм ждёт уже давно, и они стоят друг напротив друга и смотрят друг другу в глаза, и вот она, развязка игры, потому что Мохамед должен был вспомнить, чтобы остаться собой, и не должен был вспомнить, чтобы не захотеть стать таким, как раньше.  
Если, конечно, он всё ещё захочет. Сейчас, после стольких охот.  
Сэм поднимает руки и сжимает пальцы, сопровождая слова жестами, придающими убедительность лжи.  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Этого не было. Ты хотел стать таким.  
Мохамед с сомнением смотрит на едва дышащее тело у своих ног.  
— Таким?  
Сэм нагибается, поднимает тело за горло и вспарывает секатором живот, слушая предсмертные хрипы. А потом отпускает, не став даже срезать палец. Успеется.  
— Таким.  
И Мохамед расслабляется, кивает, соглашается:  
— Тебе я верю, Сэм. Если ты говоришь, что хотел, значит — хотел.  
Сэм сжимает его плечи, и Мохамед цепляется за его руки, и они стоят, прижавшись друг к другу, поэтому Сэм предлагает:  
— Пойдём охотиться, — и ждёт, вздрогнет ли Мохамед.  
Мохамед не вздрагивает.  
Просто, когда охота в самом разгаре, и они оба уже убили с дюжину человек, Сэм откидывает очередное обескровленное тело, ищет взглядом Мохамеда... и не находит.  
Тот умеет неслышно уходить и быстро бегать.  
  
Кажется, в том их давнем споре всё-таки оказался прав Мохамед: Сэм не сумел его догнать. Или тогда сумел бы, а сейчас не сумел? Странно. Сэм думал, что как бы сильнее и быстрее ни становился Мохамед, он сам всегда останется сильнее и быстрее его, но всё-таки прогадал. Надо же. Мохамед всё так же умеет его удивлять.  
Но Сэм продолжает идти вперёд, даже когда теряет след. Потому что догадывается, к кому мог сбежать Мохамед, и заранее боится, к чему может привести его встреча с женщиной, чья кровь пахнет смертью.  
А потом это случается.  
В одно раннее утро Сэм выходит к лесному оврагу и понимает, что с той его стороны кто-то стоит. Кто-то, не очень-то скрывающий своё присутствие, и чьи запах, дыхание, силуэт так хорошо знакомы.  
Туман рассеивается — не метафорический, а самый что ни на есть настоящий туман, туман, что собрался в овраге, но теперь солнце уже взошло достаточно, и Сэм чувствует, как оно жалит, даже сквозь грубую ткань, заслоняющую лицо...  
По ту сторону оврага стоит Мохамед, и его голова не покрыта ничем. Ему это не нужно. У него чистое, обычное лицо человека. Сэм глухо рычит, чтобы не скулить, потому что он понимает, что это значит. Ванесса, Ванесса, всегда Ванесса. И на этот раз её укус действительно испортил всё, потому что Мохамеда не обратить ещё раз. Нет. Теперь он будет жить и умрёт человеком, как он и хотел. Как не хотел Сэм.  
Мохамед молча смотрит на него, и теперь, когда он не при смерти и не вязнет в тумане беспамятства, его лицо гораздо сложнее прочесть. Оно строгое, красивое, человеческое, всё равно родное, повзрослевшее — и Сэму не очень нужно что-то читать, когда в руке Мохамед снова сжимает своё самодельное копьё, и Сэму тепло и приятно, что Мохамед подумал об этом, снова вернулся к тому оружию, к которому Сэм привык, не взял какой-нибудь там обрез.  
Который был бы значительно эффективнее.  
Но в конечном счёте тоже ничего бы не решил.  
— Пришёл убить меня, мой Мохамед? — спрашивает Сэм, и уголки его рта ползут высоко-высоко, потому что так хорошо, что Мохамед вернулся к нему, не подумал сбежать и сделать вид, что забыл.  
— Да, — почти не разжимая губ, отвечает Мохамед. — Потому что так всегда должно было закончиться, да, Сэм?  
Сэм мелко кивает.  
— Да, — кивок. — Мы снова вместе, — кивок, — как всегда и должно было быть, — кивок. — Только, — и это он добавляет почти с сожалением, — ты не сможешь меня убить, мой Мохамед. Значит, я убью тебя?  
Краем глаза он ищет колыхание ткани неподалёку, но не находит. Странно. Ведь Она должна быть здесь. Должна ждать. Хотя вряд ли того же, что и раньше. Да, Сэм выкинул прочь судьбу вместе с зубастым колесом, и Она не простит этого никогда, но он был уверен, что сейчас Она придёт посмотреть.  
Сэм ненавидит Её и любит Мохамеда, но здесь только Мохамед, и убивать придётся всё-таки его. Он подвывает, понимая это, и Мохамед, который начал что-то говорить, останавливается.  
— Как я тебя ненавижу, — тихо вздыхает он, прикрывая глаза ладонью, и Сэм мог бы броситься вперёд, мог бы убить его прямо сейчас, и Мохамед не успел бы ничего делать.  
— Нет, — обеспокоенно поправляет он, потому что даже сейчас ему не нравится, когда Мохамед ему лжёт. — Не ненавидишь.  
Последний язык тумана поднимается между ними и тает на солнце. Солнце согревает Мохамеда, заставляет сиять его кожу — и жжёт Сэма сквозь капюшон. Сейчас рядом нет ни свидетелей, ни жертв, не из-за кого кричать и некого спасать. А Она, даже если скрывается где-то рядом, — не в счёт. Мохамед Её всё равно не видит, а Сэм от Неё уже отказался и сейчас заставляет себя забыть.  
Есть только они двое, а скоро, наверное, останется кто-то один.   
Ну. То есть, как это «кто-то».  
Сэму грустно.  
Единственный раз в жизни он не хочет убивать, но не знает, а что ещё тут сделаешь. Как хорошо было все эти долгие, бесконечные дни, когда не надо было об этом думать, когда они могли просто вместе охотиться, когда самой большой заботой было наконец отвадить Мохамеда от убийства животных и заставить перейти на убийство людей...  
И Мохамед помнит эти дни. Сэм видит это в его глазах, понимает по движению пальцев, что сжимают копьё, но не перехватывают его так, чтобы атаковать. В сердце трепыхается что-то тёплое, когда Мохамед говорит:  
— Нет. Не ненавижу.  
И Сэм рад, рад, рад, что Мохамед всё-таки решил быть с ним честным. И рад, что честность — это вот это, потому что всё-таки иногда ему тревожно, когда Мохамед говорит ему, что его не любит, так, словно это правда.  
— Но это ничего не меняет, — добавляет Мохамед, и Сэм согласно кивает: это снова правда, и как хорошо, что они закончат именно на ней.  
Даже если потом придётся провести плюс-минус вечность, скучая по этому моменту.  
Он прыгает через овраг, но Мохамед готов, и Сэма встречает копьё, вспарывающее ему руку, когда он отбивает его в сторону, и Сэм смеётся и бьёт Мохамеда наотмашь по лицу, но тот уворачивается, а вот от удара под дых — не уворачивается, но назад отпрыгивает сразу после, а потом кидается на колени и достаёт копьём по ногам.  
Кровь Сэма кипит.  
Ему нравится драться с Мохамедом, нравится, что внимание Мохамеда безраздельно сосредоточено на нём и ни на ком больше, нравится, что это бой в полную силу, и Мохамед знает, как бить так, чтобы причинить максимальный вред, и знает, что ему тоже причинят максимальный вред, несмотря ни на что.  
И всё-таки Сэм сильнее.  
Мохамед, может, и оказался быстрее (пока был вампиром. Сейчас — нет...), но Сэм сильнее. Мохамед хорошо дерётся, использует все уязвимые точки, о которых помнит, но он — не Ванесса и он — всего лишь человек. С сухим треском ломается копьё, но Мохамед выхватывает нож и кидается на Сэма, и тот ловит нож ладонью и выкручивает кисть Мохамеда, чтобы тот его отпустил.  
Они катятся по земле, осыпая друг друга ударами, но Мохамед уже безоружен, а Сэм никогда больше не будет безоружен, даже если секатор он выкинул ещё тогда, когда прыгал через овраг.   
И, растягиваясь во весь рост, он крепко держит Мохамеда за руки, сжимает его ноги ногами, и Мохамед пытается вырваться, но это бесполезно, Сэм просто сильнее, и через пару минут он просто затихает, ожидая, что будет дальше, но дальше пока ничего не происходит.  
Подумав, Сэм его отпускает.  
Мохамед наклоняется ближе, он запыхался, и сердце у него стучит быстро, но не так быстро, как если бы он был в ужасе. Сэм улыбается — Мохамед смотрит прямо на него, и взгляд этот внимательный и простой, такой, какой Сэм не видел с самой смерти Сьюзен и который очень хотел увидеть вновь. Мохамед просто смотрит, и Сэм поднимает руку и ведёт ладонью по его щеке. И Мохамед не вздрагивает, хотя грязная перчатка оставляет разводы на коже.  
— Ты ведь не на самом деле пришёл меня убить? — с надеждой спрашивает Сэм, потому что, может быть, этот момент всё-таки закончится не так, как он ожидал. И пусть они не будут вместе всегда и так, как он хотел (Ванесса, чтоб её и её способности...), они будут вместе... какое-то время. Мохамед ведь мог бы находиться рядом, даже не входя в прекрасный мир, в котором красок, звуков и запахов несравнимо больше, чем в человеческом. Да, не то же самое. Но хоть как-то.  
— Может, и нет, — словно нехотя вздыхает Мохамед, не отводя взгляд. — Тебе легче?  
— Да, — немедленно горячо соглашается Сэм, и Мохамед невольно улыбается, хотя тут же спохватывается и принимает серьёзный вид. Но Сэм уже всё увидел, и он счастливо смеётся и прижимает Мохамеда к себе, а тот отбивается, но так, для проформы.  
— Пусти, — говорит Мохамед, и Сэм отпускает, но тут же резко садится, и Мохамеду приходится ухватиться за его плечи, чтобы не слететь на землю. — Сэм, — укоризненно добавляет он.  
— Моха-амед, — выдыхает, всё ещё улыбаясь, Сэм, загребая пальцами траву и листья, чтобы удержаться и снова его не обнять. Не всё сразу. — Мой Моха-амед...  
— Да, насчёт этого, — хмурится Мохамед, и Сэм непонимающе поднимает брови. — Я далеко не всё помню из того, когда был вампиром... Много — очень несвязными обрывками. Но, кроме поцелуев, ничего не было, правда, Сэм? — он спрашивает строго, но с тревожной ноткой в голосе, и заметно расслабляется, когда Сэм мотает головой. — Спасибо. Я знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать.  
Он неуклюже похлопывает Сэма по плечу, и тот огорчается, потому что неловкости между ними раньше не было, а значит, придётся некоторым вещам учиться заново. Но Мохамед здесь, Мохамед не убегает и не пытается тянуться к обломкам копья, Мохамед, кажется, наконец не боится ни себя, ни его... а значит, Сэм готов учиться.   
— Вот и что мне с тобой делать, — вздыхает Мохамед, и Сэм не может не рассмеяться: потому что это прежний, самонадеянный Мохамед, который так говорит, словно действительно мог бы сделать что-то с Сэмом. Словно Сэм ему бы позволил. — Да не смейся ты. Куда мы хоть бежали? Ванесса считает, что ты спасался от Оракул, и она тебя хотела назначить вторым кандидатом в новые Старейшины. Но... зачем?  
— Она хотела, чтобы я тебя убил, — спокойно отвечает Сэм, на мгновение отрезвлённый упоминанием Оракул. Имя незнакомо, но он тут же понимает, что речь о Ней. — Новый Старейшина? Так вот какую судьбу она мне готовила?  
— Ты не знал наверняка? — Мохамед пытливо смотрит на него. — И мы всё равно бежали? Спасибо. Ещё раз — спасибо.  
Он произносит это с мрачной убеждённостью, и Сэм всё-таки поднимает руку и костяшками пальцев касается его лица. Мохамед не отстраняется.  
— Ванесса её убила, знаешь ли, — замечает он. — Так что, может быть, с судьбой и должностью Старейшины тоже бы не задалось.  
Сэм морщится:  
— Я не хочу говорить о Ванессе, Мохамед.  
Тот фыркает, кивая:  
— Хорошо, не обижайся ты. Как ребёнок иногда, честное слово... И о чём ты хочешь говорить?  
Сэм хочет говорить о том, что они в этот раз могут пойти на юг, если на юге ничего вдруг не понадобилось Ванессе. Дойти хоть до самой Мексики или дальше. Затеряться на просторах континента или уплыть на острова, если вдруг тут опять задумают разыграть спектакль какой-нибудь судьбы. И что это получится медленней теперь, когда Мохамед человек и не может бежать с ним наравне, но Сэм готов ждать. Если Мохамед не будет согласен, чтобы его несли. Сэм хочет спросить о том, перестал ли наконец Мохамед притворяться, что глупые человеческие условности имеют для них значение, и будет ли он так же спокойно наблюдать, как Сэм убивает, как наблюдал, когда был вампиром. Сэм хочет говорить о том, что Мохамед мог бы начать убивать и сам, даже так, даже человеком. Сэм ведь долгое время справлялся, хотя, конечно, человеческое существование страшно ограничено...  
— Ни о чём, — отвечает Сэм. — Всё потом. Главное, что сейчас ты здесь. Ты ведь больше не уйдёшь, мой Мохамед?  
Мохамед смотрит на него внимательно и серьёзно. И обещает, не отводя взгляда:  
— Не уйду. Уже никуда не уйду.  
Сэм крепко его обнимает, и после секундной паузы одна рука Мохамеда обнимает его тоже. Ну, хотя бы так. Не идеально, но хотя бы так. В конце концов, Сэм так тщательно отучал себя загонять Мохамеда в дилемму «всё или ничего». Лучше не идеально, чем «ничего».  
Мохамед опускает голову ему на плечо, и вот это уже точно лучше, чем «ничего».  
— Ты тоже разбил мне сердце, — бормочет Сэм, утыкаясь носом ему в макушку. — Как и я тебе.  
— Да, — тихо говорит Мохамед. — Это мы умеем.  
Он поднимает вторую руку, касаясь спины Сэма, но снова опускает. Это не так обидно, потому что одновременно он трётся носом о его плечо и держит крепко, хоть и одной рукой. Сэм готов сидеть так весь день, и он прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь тем, что слышит, как ровно дышит Мохамед, наслаждаясь тем, что  _слышит_. Теперь, когда Мохамед тут, ему не о чем жалеть в своей жизни. Так что он и не жалеет.  
А потом Мохамед снова поднимает вторую руку, и Сэм, убаюканный покоем, не замечает вовремя, что поднимает он руку резко, словно...  
Бить со спины ножом в сердце — неудобно. Из этого положения — тем более. Мохамед, наверное, долго тренировался, потому что попадает он без промаха, и где же у него был второй нож, ах да, наверное, на запястье, и он обеими руками помогает себе его проворачивать.  
Сэм хватает его за плечо, и под хруст костей Мохамед кряхтит, но ножа не выпускает, вгоняя глубже и глубже, и Сэм чувствует, как убегают силы и немеют пальцы.  
— С ружьём ты меня бы к себе не подпустил, — и Мохамед снова смотрит на Сэма, стараясь не морщиться от боли в раздробленном плече. — Я думал о лимонке, и не сомневайся, я вполне был готов умереть, но боялся, что неудачно выроню во время драки. А умирать без тебя был как-то не согласен. Ванесса предлагала, мол, она поможет, когда они с сестрой разберутся с Тёмным, но там ещё как карта ляжет, да и уж этим-то я был тебе обязан, Сэм. Этим-то я был тебе обязан.  
Руки Сэма падают, и Мохамед выдёргивает нож, а потом бьёт в сердце уже спереди. Так удобней. Хватит и одной руки.  
— Мохамед... — хрипит Сэм, и тот кивает и почти что ласково говорит:  
— Ну же, Сэм, умирай.   
Он совсем взрослый теперь.  
— Я могу бить ещё и ещё, — добавляет Мохамед. И тут же исполняет обещанное. Удары уже не так точны, ему всё-таки больно, и сам себе он ведь потом толком шину не наложит... Но Сэму сейчас много и не надо.  
Уже почти соскользнув в темноту, которая его породила, Сэм последний раз заглядывает в глаза Мохамеду и наконец признаёт: а тот его действительно ненавидит. Это не вся правда, но тоже — правда. И милосердие Мохамеда сейчас в том, что он эту правду не говорит.  
— Пока-пока, Мохамед, — выдыхает Сэм. — Мой Мохамед, мой, всё равно мой...  
Последнего удара он уже не чувствует.  
И не видит, как вдалеке за деревьями колыхнулась алая ткань одеяния Оракул.


End file.
